National Treasure 3: Treasure Beyond Two Worlds
by FreeSpirit101
Summary: When Danielle's mom dies, she learns she has family she never knew about. When she goes to live with her newly found uncle and soon to be aunt she gets sucked into a world she never could of imagined. I suck at summary's! Just please read!
1. New Member of the Family

**Hey guys it's me! Okay so I just watched National Treasure 1 and 2, for the first time, few weeks ago and I loved them! Apparently the third one was meant to be released in 2011, but was moved to be released in 2014 . Anyway, I decided to make a little fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it! Also please REVIEW! **

Chapter 1

Danielle finished packed the last of her clothes into her suitcase. She didn't want to go live with her uncle. She'd never even meet him before the funeral. Her mother had just died last week. It was so sudden and unexpected. And now these people show up out of nowhere who appears to be her long lost family. Her grandma, grandpa, and uncle were at the funeral. The story she had heard was that her mother was keeping her away from her uncle and grandparents, because…they didn't really get along. Her mother ran away from home at the age of 16. When she was 17 she got pregnant with her boyfriend and had Danielle. Her mom raised her on her own and now, at the age of 29, she passed away. Danielle was left all alone. Instead of being put in an orphanage, Danielle was being forced to live with her uncle and his soon to be wife. She had learned just last night that her uncle and his girlfriend were going to get married in a few months. Great. More surprises. Danielle picked up her bag and took one more look around her bedroom. It was the last time she'd ever see it. It wasn't much. Just a small square room with her bed covered with a rainbow colored blanket, her oak wood dresser, and a blue mini coach in the corner. That's really all they could afford. She gave out one large sigh and left the room.

"Wow." Is all Danielle could say. She was standing on the front steps of the huge mansion. This is really where her uncle lived? Somehow, this made Danielle feel better. At least she'd finally be popular at school when kids got a load of this place. She'd turned at glared at the big front lawn. She saw the taxi driver headed down the mile long driveway. Danielle took a deep breath and turned back around to face the large double doors. She slowly knocked on them. She waited a few seconds before she heard footsteps echo inside the home. The door burst open and a woman stood in front of her. The woman wasn't much taller than Danielle. She had a beautiful face and a short blonde hair. Danielle recognized her from the funeral. Abigail.

"You must be Danielle." She said. She had that pretty Saxony German accent. Danielle nodded. "Well, come on in. Here I'll take your bag." Abigail took her bag and led her inside. The entrance hall was enormous! On either side were two spiral staircases leading upstairs. There was one wide staircase going down onto the main floor. Danielle could only stare at the magnificent house. "Ben, she's here!" Abigail called. Her voice bounced off the walls and sounded through the home. Not even a second later, two men emerged from one of the side hallways. The one on the right she recognized in a heartbeat. It was her uncle, Ben Gates. The other man she had never seen before. He was much shorter than Ben and wore a nice white polo with formal black pants. Fashion disaster, Danielle thought. His black hair was combed neatly and he held a pair of glasses in his hand. He had piercing blue eyes that stared curiously at her. She switched her gaze to her uncle. He stared up at her. "Danielle," He said. "Nice to see you again. Uh, welcome to our home." He said as began to climb the stairs to her. Abigail handed her bag to him once he reached the top. "Thank you," she managed to say. "Please call me Dani, though."

"Hello Dani," the blue eyed man said as he shook Danielle's hand. "I'm Riley, Bens best friend and treasure hunting sidekick." Riley put a little announce in his voice when he said the word 'sidekick'.

"Treasure hunting?" Dani questioned. Her uncle treasure hunted? That was interesting.

"Yeah, don't you know we-" Riley began, but was cut off by Ben. "Uh, Riley, will come with me for a second? Abigail will you take her bag and show her around." Ben said quickly. He handed her the suitcase. Abigail nodded as if she understood why Ben was suddenly acting nervous.

"Sure, dear. Come on Dani, I'll show you your bedroom and then I'll give you a tour of the place. Sound good?" She asked. Dani nodded as she put her arm around her shoulder and steered her into a long hallway.

"What was that all about?" Riley asked, turning to face his friend. "Wait…she doesn't know?"

Ben shook his head. "No, she doesn't know and I'm hoping to keep it that way." He stated, raising an eyebrow at Riley.

"How come? She might actually take interest in you if you just said, 'Oh hey, guess what, I'm an international treasure hunter. I've stolen the Declaration of Independence, kidnapped the President of the United States, and almost got arrested twice by the FBI'." Riley explained, sarcastically.

"Look, she already doesn't like me, why try to change her opinion?"

"Well, I don't know, what is she 13? The kids going to be living here for at least the 5 to 7 years, so you might as well become somewhat of a family."

"I'm not disusing this right now. If I decide to tell her, I'll tell her." Ben turned and began to leave.

"And what if she finds out?" Riley spoke up. Ben stopped and turned walked back to Riley.

"And just how would she find out?" He asked, questioningly.

"Let's see, you were on the cover of times magazine, the cover of journal star, and all over the internet. Teenage girls are always on the internet, Ben. She's going to find out eventually. Once she does, she's going to be asking questions and blabbing to her friends and who knows what else!" Riley ragged.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" Ben wondered. Riley hesitated for a second then spoke.

"I found something. A found something a couple nights ago…that you might be interested in." Riley spoke a little quietly. His eyes looked almost worried in a way, but excited to let his friend now this.

"Like?" Ben motioned with his hand for Riley to continue.

"Remember when you were on the page 47 case for the President?" Riley voice was a little shaky. Ben slowly nodded. "Well, it may or may not pertain to that."

Ben glanced at the floor and let out a sigh. He thought for a moment. Out of all the things he'd done, the investigating page 47 was by far the scariest. He locked eyes with Riley and could tell Riley was as frightened as he was by the news.

"Well," Ben began, trying to keep himself under control. His heart and mind were racing. His brain was cluttered with a million thoughts. "You can explain more of this to me while you help me fix dinner. I hope Danni likes spaghetti."


	2. Abigail Knows

**Hey people! I'm back! To start off I'd like to thank Phillipfan24 for the review! Please give me more reviews! I like to know if the public likes my stories! Thanks for reading everyone!**

Chapter 2

Dani felt kind of awkward with Abigail's arm around her. She felt awkward about the whole thing! She barely knew these people. How could she even be sure Ben was her real uncle? He seemed nice and everything, but somehow he seemed like he was hiding something. Dani had tons of questions to ask him, but was too afraid too. She needed to get to know him better first.

"So are you excited about living here?" Abigail suddenly asked, interrupting Danielle's thoughts. Dani didn't know how to respond to that at first. To be honest she was terrified, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to hurt Abigail's feelings.

"Uh, I guess." She mumbled.

"I know you're probably a little nervous, but don't worry. We don't bite." She said with a smile. Somehow, Danielle wasn't totally convinced of that. She wasn't the trusting type. She had been hurt by so many people it was kind of to trust anyone. They came to a long, narrow hallway. On one side of the hall was a wall full of paintings. The paintings looked old. On them were what looked like historic battles. Some looked like the civil war. She recognized one as Pickett's Charge. All the Confederates marching toward the Union army with nothing but there bayonets. It was amazing. On the other side of the hall were beautiful stain glass windows. The sunlight shown in them beautifully. They walked past the paintings and windows till they came to a door. Abigail removed her arm from Danielle's shoulder and opened slowly opened the red oak door. She held the door open and allowed Dani to walk past her into the room. Dani's jaw almost dropped when she got a look at the room. It was a huge circular room. The ceiling was dome shaped and had incredible artwork sculpted into it. To the left of the door was a bed much bigger than her old one. It had a beautiful maroon bedspread on it and a dark wooden headboard. Straight across from it, on the other side of the room, was a makeup table and mirror. It looked to be made from the same kind of wood as the headboard. Between the bed and makeup table was a slide door built into the west wall. One door was open revealing a closet. On the right of where Dani stood was a large window that over looked the vast front yard. Next to the window was a desk that matched the bed and makeup table perfectly. On the wall across from her was a maroon L-shaped coach. It looked soft and comfortable. Mounted on the wall in front of it was a 12 inch flat screen TV. Was this real? Danielle felt like she was dreaming. This was certainly her dream room. She knew then this was where she'd be spending most of her time. She turned back to Abigail.

"Is this really mine?" Dani asked, still in a daze from the excitement.

"Yup, we want you to fell at home. Your uncle and I really are glad you'll be staying with us." Abigail's smile was warm and inviting. It made Danielle feel happy. For the first time ever she felt like she could trust someone. She could put her love and trust into Abigail. Without hesitating, Dani ran up and wrapped her arms around Abigail in a hug. Abigail was so startled she dropped the suitcase. Once she got past the surprise, she hugged back. Danielle sighed softly. For the first time since her mom died, she felt a small smile spread across her face.

"You're kidding, right?" Ben asked.

"No, Ben, I'm dead serious. You know they were real, you read the book!" Riley retaliated. The two of them were in the kitchen of the large mansion. Ben was at the stove boiling the water for the spaghetti and Riley was fishing through the pantry for the box of thin noodles.

"Yes, but a treasure? That seems highly unlikely." Ben added.

"Ben, it was unlikely there would be a map on the back of the Declaration of Independence. It was unlikely that there was a Presidents book of secrets! It was unlikely that there was a city of gold inside Mt. Rushmore! Shall I go on?" Riley explained as he pulled out a small green box of uncooked spaghetti.

"I suppose you have a point. It just seems so out there. I don't know. I guess I could look into it." Ben said, putting the noodles into the water.

"Done. I've already got proof." Riley announced, proudly.

"Well aren't you on top of things." Just as Ben finished his sentence, Abigail walked in the room.

"Hey, honey." She said as she walked over and gave Ben a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey," he responded. "I thought you were showing Dani around?"

"I gave her a little time to unpack. I told her I'd get her when dinner was ready." She said.

"How is she? Adjusting well?" Ben wondered nervously. He was as frightened as Dani was that she would be living with them. He didn't know her and she didn't know him. He was the one to suggest she stay with him. He felt bad for the poor kid and didn't want her to have to live in an orphanage. It sounded like she'd had a rough life. Plus he never knew his sister. He didn't want the same thing to happen with his niece.

"Yeah, surprisingly, she's doing pretty well. She seems to like me and accept me as her aunt." Abigail said, happily.

"Now only if she'd accept me as her uncle." Ben muttered.

"Don't worry, she'll get there. Just give her time to adjust. This is a big change for her."

"Abby's right," Riley agreed. "Give her time."

"I know, I will. Also, did you mention that Riley lived here too? I forget to put that on the form when we adopted her." Ben reminded her.

"We'll tell her during dinner. I'm sure it won't be that big of a deal." Abigail said, sitting down next to Riley at the table. Riley nodded then suddenly got wide-eyed.

"Hey, Ben, can I tell her about the…you know what?" Riley asked excitedly.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing." Ben said quickly.

"What" Abigail said more interested now. She hated having things kept from her.

"It's nothing, just one of Riley's theories." Ben said quickly, hoping to get off the subject. He knew if Abigail got heard there was a possibility of a lost treasure, she'd want to jump right on it. She was much like Ben in a way. Which is one of the reasons Ben loves her.

Abigail studied his face for a second. She could tell he was trying not to make eye contact with her. "You're lying Ben Gates. There's more to it." She cried.

"No I'm not, right Riley?" Ben said eyeing his friend, silently telling him not to say anything.

"Uh, right…Ben. Just a theory." He stammered. He didn't want to lie to Abigail either, but he knew she would get all excited and want to investigate. They weren't even positive there was a treasure, but Riley had a pretty strong feeling there was. Now that they had Dani to deal with though, it might be kind of hard to do any investigating. He knew part of the reason Ben was so against looking into the treasure was because of Dani. Knowing the guys they've dealed with in the past, Ben didn't want to get his niece mixed up in the danger.

"Come on, boys, what's really going on?" Abigail asked, now a little annoyed.

"Nothing!" Both of them said quickly.

"Okay," Abby began. She walked slowly over toward Riley. If she was going to get information out of one of them, it would be from Riley. He was weaker and easier to crack. She put her hands on Riley's shoulders. He flinched a little bit. She could tell he was shaking. "Riley, tell me about your…theory." She said getting closer to his face. She was talking slowly and creepily. Riley almost jumped at the sound of her voice in his ear. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her and make Ben angry. He was torn between his two best friends here. He didn't know what to do. His brain was melting into goo and his heart was racing faster and faster.

"Uh…um…well…" That's all he could get out. He looked at Ben for help, but he just shrugged.

"Come on, Riley I know you know what I want to know, so just tell me." She said, squeezing his shoulders a little bit.

"Uh…just you know…stupid science experiments…and um random stuff, but nothing important. Just forget it. Hey, I think I'll help set the table." He started to get up, but Abigail pulled him back down to his seat. She squeezed his shoulders a little harder digging her long nails into his flesh.

"First tell about your theory!" She demanded. Riley didn't even glance at Ben, before he cried out.

"Ben! A little help here please!" Riley pleaded.

"Abigail, why don't you-" Ben started, walking toward Abigail, but was interrupted by Riley.

"Ow, ow, ow! We found a treasure!" Riley shouted. Abigail was cutting off the blood flow in his shoulders. He couldn't take it. He had to tell her.

"What?" She asked, letting go of Riley. He sighed in relief and rubbed his sore shoulders.

"Way to stay strong." Ben sarcastically said to Riley.

"Hey, she was suffocating my shoulders!" Riley protested.

"There's a treasure?" Abby asked Ben. Excitement sparkled in her eyes.

"Maybe, we aren't sure yet." Ben confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Riley has evidence of a treasure that was hidden by-" He was interrupted by small footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly fell silent when he saw his niece standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Is dinner ready yet?" She asked.


	3. News on an Old Friend

**Hey, I'm back! Okay, I want to start off by saying sorry chapter 2 was kind of boring and pretty much all over the place. I was listening to music and that somewhat affects my writing style…I guess. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks! **

Chapter 3

Dani glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at her. Did she do something wrong? She knew Abigail told her she'd come and get her when dinner was ready, but Dani was too eager to see the house. She kind of just ventured around till she found the kitchen.

"Danielle…you were supposed to wait in your room till dinner was ready." Ben stammered. He sounded more worried than upset.

"Sorry, I was too anxious." She said sheepishly. "And it's Dani."

"Ah, right…Riley can you get the noodles? Abigail show Dani where the silverware is." Ben said walking toward Dani. "If you're going to live here you need to learn how to set a table." He was challenging her working abilities. Dani loved a challenge.

About a half hour later the four of them were sitting down at the large round dinner table. The spaghetti was surprisingly tasty and Riley made delicious garlic beard. Danielle was totally fine about Riley staying with them. From what she heard, he'd been living with them for a while now. Technically, he'd been living with them since his apartment caught fire one night while he was out. Dani thought it was pretty sweet of her uncle to help out his friend like that. After dinner they all gathered in the living room to watch TV. The living room was incredible! One wall was totally made out of windows. The coach was a large, brown, leathery U-shaped coach that faced a 24 inch flat screen. The TV was so beautiful it made Dani want to cry. The closest her and her mom had ever gotten to anything that nice was when they found an old cracked iPad on the side of the rode. It hadn't work, but they still sold it for a little money. That didn't really know what kind of moron would want a broken iPad, but it didn't matter. They were watching FBI's most wanted. Abigail and Ben were off talking in another room, so it was just Riley and Dani.

"So…" Dani said, breaking the silence. "How long have you known my uncle?"

Riley studied her for a second before answering. "Uh, since third grade." He said this quickly and didn't look up at Dani as he talked.

"Wow, that's a long time. How did you guys meet? I mean, if you remember." Dani leaned forward so she could hear Riley better.

"Well, I was kind of nerdy and…weak as a kid," He began. Dani thought he still was a little nerdy with his glasses and skinny body, but she didn't say anything. "I got beat up a lot, but one day this new kid moved to town. He was in my class."

"I'm guessing the new kid was Ben Gates?" Dani pointed out.

"Yeah, Ben Gates," He repeated as if remembering that day. He was starring off at the wall, lost in thought. After a second he kept talking. "One day some kids were picking on me and Ben stepped in, telling then to leave me alone. After that Ben started keeping an eye on me, making sure no one was beating up on my or picking on me. Ben was a pretty large kid so everyone was generally afraid of him. Soon everyone gave up picking on me and Ben and I started hanging out. We became best friends and it's been that way ever since." Riley finished. He looked at Dani to see her reaction.

"Aw, that was a sweet story. So you're kind of like another uncle to me, huh? Cool," She said leaning back on the leather coach. "I think I'm going to like living here." She smirked.

"Breaking News," The TV suddenly cried, catching Riley and Dani's attention. "This man has just escaped from FBI custody." The women reporter stated as a small picture popped up on the screen. "If you see this man, please report to the police immediately!"

"Uh oh." Riley muttered softly. He didn't take his eyes off the small photo in the top right corner of the television screen. He knew that face. His stomach did a flip and he suddenly felt like he would lose his spaghetti and garlic bread. He recognized the shagged blond hair and the scary, fierce eyes. The scarred and grimy face was the face of Ian Howe.

"No, I refuse to believe it!" Abigail cried.

"Abigail you saw the page! You know as well as I do that there is a strong possibility this treasure could be real!" Ben cried back.

"You said yourself that the contents of that page could very well have been a result of the Presidents imagination!" Abigail made sure she wasn't yelling to loud. She didn't want Riley or Danielle to hear this conversation.

"Honey, I know it's a scary concept, but just image it for a second. Just picture it in your mind. Think of all the other possibilities. This treasure could have very well been a bluff that the President sent up to fool the public." Ben rubbed Abby's arms, trying to relax her.

"Alright, alright, so say the treasure is real. What proof does Riley have that it was hidden by…these creatures?" She shuddered at the thought of aliens really being on Earth. It almost seemed to fake. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it! On the other hand she saw page 47. She saw the pictures and the sighting reports. She saw the signs and all the possibilities that it was real. She saw the page with all the information of what Area 51 had collected. She tried to push the images and thoughts out of her head and focus on Ben's warm, comforting gray eyes. Somehow, staring into them made her feel better. It made her feel safe.

"You walked in before he could tell me." Ben sighed. Suddenly, Riley burst through the entry way. He leaned up against the wall, breathing hard and out of breath. Ben saw fear and worry in his friends eyes. Ben knew this wasn't a good sign. Dani ran past him into the room out of breath as well.

"Riley, what happened?" She gasped.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Abigail asked, stepping closer to him. Riley was still trying to catch his breath. He didn't speak, but instead only stared at Ben and Abigail with a pained expression.

"We were just TV when a news flash came up." She began. She had caught her breath and was speaking normally now. "It was about some guy who escaped from jail or something. Riley just shot up and sprinted in here." She was looking, worriedly, at the older man. Ben's eyes widened at the news his niece had just given him. He had an idea of who had escaped. He looked at Abigail whose eyes were widened as well. Ben told tell she was thinking the same thing. He looked at Riley, locking eyes with him. Riley finally caught his breath enough to speak.

"Ben, its Ian…he's escaped."


	4. Unexpected Phone Call

**OMG, Ian's back! Surprising twist! Also the alien thing…I know, a little cheesy but hey I had to think of something! But don't worry; I'll make it cool and mysterious! ;) Anyway, next chapter, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Don't forget to REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE! **

Chapter 4

"Who's Ian?" Danielle asked, looking totally confused.

Everyone was so dumbfounded, nobody could speak. Abby leaned against Ben's arm and tightly gripped his hand. Riley couldn't take the silence.

"What are we going to do? He's surly going to be planning some kind of revenge!" Riley shouted, barely controlling his temper. His fear quickly turned to anger. He didn't want to think about Ian hurting Abigail, Ben, or even Dani! He was sure Ben felt the same way.

"Well, as of right now we just need to calm down." Ben spoke calmly. He sounded a lot more confident then he felt. Inside he was ragging with fear and anger.

"Again, who's Ian?" Dani yelled, clearly annoyed. She didn't like being ignored.

The three adults exchanged glances.

"Ben, she needs to know." Riley said, giving him a sympathetic look. Ben gave out a large sigh.

"Alright, I'll tell her." He responded.

"Uh, I'm right here! Tell me what?" Dani demanded. Suddenly she remembered. "Wait, is this about that treasure hunting thing?" She glanced around. Everyone had sad expressions. What the heck was going on? All Danielle knew, whatever it was, it was something big. It was something her uncle clearly didn't want her involved in.

"Follow me." Ben instructed.

Danielle stared at the wall. She was trying to comprehend what her uncle had just told her. She was sitting in what seemed like half an office and half a science lab. It was a fairly big room. She was sitting in a chair, facing the desk her uncle sat at. In another area of the room was a counter with many bottles and beakers filled with some kind of liquids. There were many other tools on the wall near the counter. Next to the desk they sat at were a couple filing cabinets. They seemed to be overflowing with papers and folders. Ben's desk clearly wasn't any better. It had papers scattered all over the place. He must have been working hard on something.

It was just them in the messy office. Ben had just taken the last couple hours to explain about their family history. He talked about Thomas Gates and the Templar Treasure and the Lincoln Assassination. This was all exciting to Dani. She loved history. It was her best subject in school. While this was all exciting, it was also somewhat overwhelming. Dani had been used to being a nobody. Did this change that? She was related to a famous historian! Though nobody else would probably find that interesting, she did. It was practically the coolest thing that's happened to her. But how did it affect her life? It's not something she could brag about at school. No one would care…would they? Then again, after the adventures her uncle, Riley, and Abigail had had would she get to go on one too? Ben made it clear he didn't want her getting involved. He didn't want her getting hurt or even killed. Would it really go that far? One thing she knew now for sure was that her uncle really did care about her. He wasn't just another person in her life to walk out on her. Would it have been the same if he knew her and her mom? Before she died, would he still have cared the same? Or had he just felt sorry for her this entire time? Danielle had been through so much in the last week, she didn't know what to think. She would hopefully find out soon what kind of guy her uncle really was. As for right now, she was just impressed and amazed at the things her uncle had done. Stealing the Declaration of Independence, kidnaping the President, being in many car chases and shootings. All this and still alive and not in prison. It was incredible. Danielle actually felt proud to be related to him. Now to mention his bravery and cleverness in figuring out clues and going off to find these treasures. At least now she knew how he paid for this amazing house. And how Riley got that bright red convertible parked out front. What scared her a bit was what he told her about his latest project. Page 47. This frightened her. Not that she believed in aliens just the thought and possibilities of them landing on Earth. She decided not to take this into consideration. She allowed the thoughts to slip from her mind. She was putting all her focus and interest into the treasure her uncle had just explained to her. Did Riley really have proof that aliens hid some sort of treasure here many years ago? Before humans ever existed, they had hid some sort of valuable treasure from their own planet on ours to keep in safe from enemy. But their species had died out before they could retrieve it. That was what Riley had told Ben, anyway. It hadn't talked about any of that on page 47 that Ben was aware of. Dani wanted to choose not to believe it, but she trusted Riley and wanted to give his theory a chance. She just had to convince her uncle to let her help. Now that this Ian guy was out of jail, though, Ben wasn't sure it was a good idea for any of them to be investigating it. If Ian found out there was a possible treasure…it wouldn't be good. Dani knew her uncle already had suspicions Ian was planning revenge. The thing was, Ian didn't know about Danielle. If he did know about her, would this she be in danger. Could hurting her possibly be a revenge plan for Ian? No matter what Ben was determined to keep Ian from finding out about Dani and was determined to keep her, Abigail, and Riley safe. He couldn't afford losing one of them. Riley was his best friend, his and Abigail's wedding was coming up soon, and he just met Danielle. Losing them wasn't an option. Ben had explained to Dani how his theory was that Ian was most likely to go after Abigail. Their engagement was all over the tabloids. Ian would know this by tomorrow and he would know that kidnapping Abigail would hurt him deeply. There were two things Ian could do. He could go straight out and kill one of them or kidnap one of them and demand a reward for their safe return. Ben figured the second one was more likely since he had never known Ian to be that violent. Either way, Ben wouldn't let either thing happen to anyone. He promised himself this. When he walked out of the office with Danielle, Abigail and Riley were sitting on the couch. Abby was still watching FBI's most wanted, just in case they had any more information on Ian. Riley was on his laptop, looking for any information on where Ian could be. Danielle sat next to Riley, studying his laptop screen. Ben sat next to Abigail and put his arm around her. He lightly kissed her forehead, making her smile sweetly at him. Her expression quickly changed when she remembered Dani.

"Did she take it okay" She whispered to him.

"Actually yes, seemed pretty interested in it all." He whispered back.

"I have a feeling she's just like you." Abigail said a bit louder. Dani didn't hear her, though. She was too interested in watching Riley mess around on his laptop.

"That's what I'm afraid of. If she is like me, she'll want to help with the investigation on this treasure theory." Ben said, watching the TV. They were playing some crime footage of a man robbing a jewelry store.

"You can't exactly blame her. It's every kid's dream to go on some crazy adventure, acting like James Bond in high speed chases and fighting crime trying to save something before the bad guys get to it." She explained. Ben raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know all this?" Ben wondered.

"Because I was one of those kids." She said, proudly. She turned back to the TV. Somehow knowing this made Abigail seem all the more attractive to Ben. He kissed he head again and they sat there together with Bens arm around her and Abigail leaned into him. Dani watched them as Ben kissed Abigail. She thought they made such a cute couple. She couldn't help but smile. Everything seemed perfect for once in her life. But knowing how her life was, she figured it wouldn't last long. Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Ben said, getting up.

"No, that's okay!" Dani cried, jumping up. "If I'm going to live here I need to be able to answer the phone, right?"

Ben sat back down. "Alright, it's in on the kitchen counter, if you can handle it." He joked.

"Oh, I can handle it." Dani kidded back at him. With that, she ran into the kitchen. She quickly found the wireless phone sitting on its phone charger. She picked it up and hit the 'talk' button.

"Hello, Gates residence." She said in a formal tone. She was proud to be a Gates.

"Uh, yes, is Ben there?" A rough man's voice said on the other end. He had a distinct New Jersey accent.

"Yeah, one moment please." She answered. She headed back into the living room. "It's for you." She handed the phone to Ben. She walked over and sat back done next to Riley.

"Thank you." He responded, taking the phone. "Hello." He said hoarsely into the phone. When he heard the voice on the other end, his eyes bulged out.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said. He quickly put his hand on the receiver and looked at Abby and Riley. "It's Sadusky!" He half whispered, half yelled to them.

"Sadusky?" Abigail wondered.

"Like the FBI special agent Sadusky?" Riley asked. Ben nodded to him.

"What does he want?" Abigail asked.

Ben removed his hand and continued with the conversation.

"FBI agent?" Dani questioned.

"Yeah, he's the guy who almost arrested Ben twice." Riley explained. "I guess you could say he's a friend."

Danielle had actually talked to an FBI agent. She was glad was being so formal. The closest she'd ever been to talking to the government was when the police can to her house after she robbed a grocery store. She'd robbed that place a couple of times. It was only, because she was so hungry. Her mother had just lost her job and they hadn't been able to pay for food. The police had given her a break once they say how they were living. They kind of took pity on them, as most people did. Dani stopped thinking about it. Thinking about her mom brought tears to her eyes and made her sad. She focused her attention to her uncle.

"Yes, sir, we are aware." He said, shakily into the phone. He sounded worried; like he was afraid they were going to get some bad news. Dani noticed everyone had their eyes on Ben now. Riley and Abigail were listening intently as well.

"What?" He cried.

"What?" Abigail repeated, gripping his arm. She looked scared and anxious. Ben just looked at her with is wide eyes.

"Oh that's good." Ben sighed. "Yes, will do, thank you sir." He finished then hung up. He stared off into space for a second.

"Well?" Riley asked, sitting on the edge of the coach, waiting intently.

"He said they located Ian in Pennsylvania. They have FBI agents surveying him right now." Ben announced.

"Why don't they just arrest him already?" Riley asked.

"They having exactly pinpointed his location, they just know he's in Pennsylvania. If he's plotting revenge, he's definitely getting closer to us. Sadusky said he won't get much closer to us without being caught, but with me knowing Ian, that might not be the case. He said just lock our doors and windows tonight to be on the safe side. Last time he was spotted though, he was armed and had a couple men with him." Ben explained

"You mean all of our old buddies?" Riley said, saying 'buddies' in a sarcastic tone.

"I believe so." Ben sighed.

"Well, we should do what he says and stay safe. Which means lock up the house, not be alone outside or in public and be alert!" Abigail decided.

"Absolutely," Ben agreed "We should all hit the hay. It's already almost eleven. Abigail can you show Dani where her bathroom so she can get ready for bed?"

"Sure, come on Dani." She said as she got up from the coach.

"Okay," Dani began while getting up and walking over to her uncle. "Goodnight." She said, kissing him on the cheek. Ben was a little shocked at first, but his expression quickly changed into a soft smile.

"Goodnight." He said. Dani smiled at him and left the room with Abigail.

"Wow," Riley said, closing the lid the to his laptop. "She's really warming up to you, huh? All of us for that matter."

"Yeah, she's a good kid." He stated. "I just wish I knew her mom." He said a little softer.

Riley nodded, looking sympathetically at his friend.

"Well, we should get some sleep." Ben proclaimed, slapping his hands down on his knees and getting up from the coach. Riley followed his action. They had a guest room upstairs that sort of became Riley's room. They both yawned in unison. "Tomorrow…we'll look at your evidence." Ben said slowly.

"What? Are you sure? Shouldn't we wait till this whole Ian thing blows over?" Riley asked, realizing how interested Ben sounded. He knew his friend loved history and treasure hunting, but was this really the best time?

"Ian's clever. I don't want to take a chance of him getting a hold of a clue before we do. For all we know he already knows about it."

"Alright, but what about Dani? She's going to want to help."

"I know, and she's smart, I wouldn't mind her help if it wasn't for Ian and whoever else might be investigating this treasure."

"Most people who come across this theory probably think it's too crazy to be real. Anyone besides us and Ian probably wouldn't pay much attention to it. I don't think we have to worry about any other treasure hunters interfering."

"You never know. It's late, we'll discuss this more tomorrow." Ben declared "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Riley said back. And with that they were both off to their separate rooms.

**Sorry this one is a bit longer and has a ton of boring detail, but I still hope you like it! Also, thank you so much, Phillipfan24, for your reviews! I really appreciate it! Glad I know someone likes my story! Thanks! **


	5. Examining the Evidence

**Hey, so I'm debating what national monuments I should use for the clues. I've got the Rosetta Stone but I don't know what else I should use. Please tell me if you have any ideas! Ok Chapter 5! Don't forget to REVIEW! **

Chapter 5

"It's…a rock." Dani said, flatly.

"But it's not _just_ a rock" Riley retaliated. They were all sitting at the kitchen table, examining the 'evidence' Riley had found. It was just a plain, gray slab of rock. Nobody was very impressed.

"And what exactly makes it so special?" Ben asked, looking bored.

"Well, if you'd all take a closer look," Riley began, pointing at the lower right corner of the dull slab. "You'll see the engraving."

Everyone leaned in closer and sure enough there was a small engraving. It looked like a couple lines of words, but not in English.

"Riley, let me see that." Ben said, grabbing the rock from his hand. He took a closer look at the indication. "It seems to have three lines of three different languages." He informed.

"That sounds familiar." Abigail remarked.

"The Rosetta Stone." Dani mused.

"What?" Ben asked?

"The Rosetta Stone, it has three different languages." Dani proclaimed. Everyone was silent for a minute and staring at Danielle.

"What?" She demanded.

"Dani…you're a genius!" Abigail grinned. Hearing that from Abigail made Dani feel good inside. She smirked at herself, feeling proud.

"Riley-" Ben began.

"Already on it." Riley declared. He had opened his laptop and was already searching for information on the Rosetta Stone.

"Let's see, the Rosetta Stone is located in London, England." Ben said as he started pacing the floor.

"Oh no, not London again!" Riley cried, remembering there last visit there. Ben just rolled his eyes. "Oh, here we go!" He cried when he saw the website on his laptop pop up.

"What's it say?" Abigail asked.

"The Rosetta Stone consisted of three languages, Greek, Demotic, and Hieroglyphic." Riley read from his computer screen. "Ben, do you know any of these?"

"I know Greek and a little Egyptian." He commented.

"That's great, but there's no Egyptian on here!" Riley announced, somewhat annoyed.

"Riley, Hieroglyphic and Demotic are Egyptian. Or forms of Egyptian." Abigail specified.

"Oh." Riley looked embarrassed, but Ben put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," he said skeptically. "Abigail hand me the rock."

Abigail picked it up and handed to Ben who was reaching over Riley to grab it.

"Alright, so the first line is…" He hesitated to read it. "Ugh, I can't see it! I need a magnifying glass. Dani, I have one on my desk, can you get it?"

"Sure, Uncle Ben." She piped up. She hoped up from her seat and walked out from the kitchen into the living. As she was walking around the large couch, something caught the corner of her eye. Outside the giant square window she saw a shadow. The window stretched from the floor to the ceiling so you could see outside perfectly. She inched closer to the window. The shadow looked like the outline of a person. It shown on the beautiful lawn just behind the thick, clear glass. It looked almost like someone was hiding on the other side of the wall. From where Dani stood, it was impossible to see them through the window but if she crossed over to the over side she would be able to see who was behind the wall. Before she could get to the other side, the shadow flinched. The owner of the shadow looked like they were talking to someone. She decided to keep moving. She crossed past the TV. She was almost there. She turned a little farther and was able to…a bush? It was just a freaking bush! It had a couple loose branches that made it look like two arms. She watched it sway back and forth, obviously from the wind. Dani slapped her hand to her forehead in exasperation. How could she be so dumb? Maybe she was just paranoid about this Ian guy. After what her uncle told her about him, she knew he wasn't someone you'd want to get tangled up with. She shook the whole thing from her brain and ran into her uncle's office. A couple seconds later she returned to the kitchen with a shiny, silver magnifying glass.

"Here you go." She said, happily, as she handed it to her uncle.

"Thank you, Dani." He took it front her hand and Danielle went back over to sit by Abby. "Okay, the first line looks like…" He paused a moment while examining the small print. "Hieroglyphics!"

"That's the first language on the Stone!" Riley proclaimed.

"Do you know what it says?" Danielle wondered aloud to her uncle.

"Um…" He stammered looking through the round glass again. "It says, '196, King, Stone' and that's it."

"Huh." Riley muttered. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"What about the next line?" Dani questioned. Ben went back to the rock. "Okay, the second line looks like…Demotic."

"That would be the second line." Riley added.

"It reads, 'of, Ptolemy V, B.C., behalf'. This makes no sense." Ben started pacing again.

"Come on, the last line!" Riley urged. Ben glanced at his friend, clearly thinking hard.

"Alright," Ben agreed. "Last line is Greek."

"And that would be the last line on the Rosetta Stone." Riley pointed out.

"It says," Ben cleared his throat. "'Issued, Rosetta, on'."

The room fell silent. Everyone was thinking, trying to figure out what the random words meant.

"I got it!" Abigail cried, breaking the silence. "What if the words are scrambled?"

"So then we'd have to unscramble them!" Dani finished. Ben's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You two are right!" Ben glowed with excitement. He quickly ran to the counter and opened a small drawer in the side of it. He pulled out a pad of paper and a ballpoint pen. He slammed the drawer shut and sped back to the table. He leaned against it and began to write on the pad. He wrote down all the words from the rock. He wrote:

196

King

Stone

Ptolemy

V

Of

B.C.

Behalf

Issued

Rosetta

On

He laid the pad in the center of the table. Everyone, as if on key, all leaned to look at it. Everybody made a circle around it, studying the words as best they could.

"Alright, we know the 196 has to go in front of the B.C." Ben declared.

"And the Rosetta in front of the Stone." Dani added.

"Well, Ptolemy looks like a name. King could go in front of a name, right?" Riley questioned, glancing around at the frustrated and confused faces.

"He's right." Ben agreed. He grabbed the pad and tore out a blank page. He wrote: 196 B.C., King Ptolemy, Rosetta Stone.

"Issued…" Abigail spoke slightly. "Rosetta Stone…issued 196 B.C.!" She blurted.

"That would be when it was issued, and I believed it was issued..." Ben paused. "On behalf of King Ptolemy!" Ben began rapidly writing their new discovery done on the paper.

"Okay, okay, so we know that the Rosetta Stone was issued in 196 B.C. on behalf of King Ptolemy, but what about the random v?" Riley wondered, staring at the lonely letter on the page.

Dani suddenly snapped her fingers. "Roman numerals! V means the fifth. King Ptolemy the fifth!" She cried. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"That girl is so your niece." Riley grinned. Danielle blushed a little and she could see her uncle doing the same.

"Alright, so we know it's talking about the Rosetta Stone. There's got to be some kind of clue or code on it." Ben explained. Abigail caught Ben's gaze and locked eyes with him. They knew what had to be done. Abigail knew well enough that they could pull it off and Ben was crazy enough to do it. Riley noticed they were staring at each other. He quickly caught on.

"Oh no, oh no no no!" Riley yelled. He stood up. "I'm not! I won't!"

Abigail and Ben just grinned at him.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Dani shouted. She was so confused.

"Ben, no not again! Third times a charm! We are bound to get arrested this time! We can't!"

Ben ignored him and turned to his niece and Abigail. "We're stealing the Rosetta Stone." He announced.

Riley feel back to his seat, slapping his hand to his forehead. "Here we go again."


	6. Running Into Some Old Pals

**Hey! So they're stealing the Rosetta Stone! This chapter is kind of random, but it fits in well. Believe me, you'll like it…I hope…Anyway! Chapter 6! Also, I know I've said this a ton, but please REVIEW!**

Chapter 6

"Okay, so we need lemon juice and milk." Riley told Dani as they walked into the town grocery store.

"Why milk?" Dani wondered.

"Uh, 'cause we're out of milk." Riley spoke sarcastically. Dani rolled her eyes at Riley's tone. Danielle had been living with him for a week now and was pretty use to his dumb comments and sarcastic tones. She had none they need the lemon juice for the invisible ink they needed to steal the Rosetta Stone. Neither Riley nor Dani knew why he needed it. He hadn't told any of them anything yet, but he promised to explain everything to night after dinner. They walked through the automatic doors and into the crowd of shoppers. The store was your average everyday grocery store. It had lines of isles with produce and boxed foods. The two headed into the main area of store.

"Alright, let's make this go faster. You get the lemon juice, I'll get the milk. We'll meet up at the checkout, okay?" Riley explained.

"Uncle Ben said we should stay together with," Dani's voice got quieter and she leaned in closer to Riley, so no one could hear her. "Ian on the loose."

"We'll be fine," Riley reassured her. "Besides why would Ian be in a grocery store?"

Dani sighed. "Fine, but if one of us gets kidnapped or even killed, I'm blaming you!" In Danielle's mind, that sounded a little over dramatic, but Riley just rolled his eyes and headed deeper into the store. Dani did the same. She headed toward the isles of dairy and frozen foods. She walked past the yogurt and cheese until she came to the beverages. She glanced past the skim milk and saw the normal, plain milk. She had to reach up on her tippy toes to grab the carton. As she came down off her toes she accidently bumped into someone. She was so surprised, she dropped the milk. They let out a little moan when she elbowed them. She turned quickly with a shocked expression. The person she elbowed was a tall man, with long blonde hair. He had blue eyes and a small scar above his eyebrow. He wore a tethered brown jean jacket over a plain black shirt. Danielle knew he looked familiar, but she couldn't exactly put her figure on who he was.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sir!" Dani cried in embarrassment. She noticed he had been carrying a carton of milk himself that was now on the floor. He had dropped it when he bumped him.

"That's quite alright." He smiled down at her and spoke with a distinct British accent. They both reached down and picked up their separate cartons. Just then, another man carrying some vinegar walked up. He rested his hand on the British man's shoulder. The dude was bald and wore all black clothing. He looked hyper and excited. He whispered something quickly into his ear. The blonde guy looked around quickly as if looking for someone. He then realized Dani was still staring at him.

"Um, sorry about that, goodbye." He said, awkwardly and rushed away with the other man. Dani felt somewhat confused, but quickly focused herself again and headed toward the checkout.

Once there, she saw Riley standing in line for one of the checkouts. He was holding a small container that resembled lemons. That would be the lemon juice. She walked over to him.

"One milk." She announced as she held up the carton for Riley to see. He smiled, but when he saw the milk it quickly changed to a frown. He grabbed the carton from her and examined it.

"Dani, this is skim milk!" He shouted. "You were supposed to get regular."

"What?" She cried in dismay. She grabbed the carton back and looked at it. Sure enough it was skim. "No, I grabbed the regular kind!"

"Well, it's not." Riley retorted. Then, Dani remembered.

"I know what happened, I bumped into a man and he dropped him milk too. He must have picked up the regular kind and I picked up this." She proclaimed. She glanced back toward the dairy isle and noticed the British man walking toward the checkout with his bald friend and a couple other men. They were dressed in dark clothing as well. "There he is!" She announced pointing to the small group of men. When she turned back to Riley, his eyes were widened and he looked as pale as a ghost.

"Riley? Are you okay?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face. His gaze was still locked on the men. "Riley? Riley!" She cried. She finally got his attention. He looked at her with fear in his deep blue eyes. He quickly snapped back to reality. He grabbed the milk from Dani's hand and set it on the checkout counter along with the lemon juice. He firmly gripped her wrist and pulled her through the small group of people in front of them. As soon as they were on the other side of the checkout crouched down and pulled her down next to him.

"What is going on?" Danielle demanded. Riley released her wrist and spoke quietly.

"Do you know who that is?" He voice was shaky and scared.

"No…should I?" She wondered, lowering her voice to the same level as Riley's.

"Yes!" He somewhat shouted quietly. "That man you bumped into was Ian Howe!"

Dani's eyes widened and her whole body teased. She was paralyzed with fear. She knew he looked familiar! She had seen his picture on FBI's most wanted!

"I-Ian," She stammered. "That was him?"

"Yes! Now how are we going to get out of here without getting caught?" He rubbed his chin, thinking rapidly.

"You mean how are _you_ going to get out of here with being seen. Ian still doesn't know who I am, remember?" Dani reminded him.

"True," Riley was still deep in thought. The door was all the way down the left side of the store. There were three checkout lines and a small space on the other side of them. You had to walk down a small walk way to get to the door. Dani poked her head up over the counter they were hiding behind. Ian and his men were already checking out there items and were about to their way. They were sure to notice them when they came out of the checkout isle. She crouched back down with Riley.

"You have to make a run for it. It's your only option. I'll see if I can distract them." Dani told him.

"Dani-" He began, but she interrupted him.

"Go now! They're coming this way!" She shouted. Riley did what she said. He got up and turned so his face was hidden. He nonchalantly walked toward the exit.

Dani hoped up and stood in front of the men who were just leaving the checkout line. Right then, Dani noticed something unusual. There were fewer men now. Just Ian and the bald guy. Uh oh, she thought. She focused on Ian who was staring at her, questioningly. Dani felt scared and small. She was standing next to a killer, a criminal. She was terrified out of her mine.

"Have you seen my mother?" She muttered with a shaky breath.

"What?" The bald dude asked. He held a plastic grocery bag.

"I lost my mom and I can't find her." Dani said quietly with a little sadness in her voice. She was a pretty good actor in her opinion.

"Sorry, kid, but we really need to get going." Ian said. He was about to walk past her, but Dani jumped in his path.

"Please, sir!" She begged. He hesitated a moment then as soon as he opened his mouth to speak he was cut off by another voice.

"I told you I saw him here!" A man yelled to them. They all turned to see a man standing before them. He had on dark sunglasses and a navy beanie. He wore dark clothing and a wicked grin spread across his face. "We got him."

Ian and the bald man grinned back at him evilly. Ian turned back to me a second later. "Sorry, kid, got to go." And he sped off with the sunglasses guy and the bald guy. Dani had a bad feeling about this. She waited a second they charged after them. She stopped at the glass automatic doors. Outside them was a little room filled with a few arcade games and many shopping carts. On the far wall were two sets of automatic doors that lead outdoors. Off to the left of the room was a group of men. The group consisted of the bald guy, the sunglasses guy, Ian, and another dude who was very buff but looked like he had a very small IQ. In the middle of the group was another man. When Dani noticed who that man was, she gulped. Standing in there was Riley Poole. The buff guy was holding the back of his hoddie collar. Dani froze. What was she going to do? She was scared and worried. She was also alone. She had to figure a way out of herself. She charged through the doors and up to the men.

"Hey!" She screamed at them. "What are you doing to this man?"

The men were stunned for a brief second, but then baldy shouted at her.

"Scram, kid!"

"Excuse me, this is a free country and it looks to me like you are holding this man hostage!" She retaliated, motioning to Riley. Riley gave her a concerned look. He looked as scared as she felt.

"He said get lost!" The buff guy, holding Riley, barked.

"If you don't let him go, I'll scream!" She warned. Ian turned to Riley.

"Do you know this kid, Poole?" He asked. Riley could only shake his head. He was afraid if he spoke; he'd slip up or stumble over his words. Ian stepped closer to him. "You better not be lying to me." Riley just shook his head again. His British accent made him sound all the more threating.

"Hey, goldilocks!" Dani shouted. Saying that to Ian made her giggle on the inside. "I was talking to you!"

Ian looked at her with disgust. "Go find your mummy, girl." He hissed as he shoved her away. Riley flinched at Ian's action. He wanted to slap Ian or yell at him, but he didn't want Ian to know he knew Dani.

Dani was angry by this. She did not like to be shoved. Danielle had been picked on and beaten up her whole life for being different and having a mom who did drugs and couldn't hold a job. She wasn't about to be bullied by this guy. She threw her head back and let out a blood curdling scream. The few people in the room turned their attention to her. All eyes were on her and for once she didn't feel embarrassed. Suddenly a large, powerful hand clamped over her mouth. Her scream turned into a muffled whimper. The bald man was standing over with his hand on her mouth and his other hand holding onto the back of her jacket.

"Shut up!" Ian growled. Dani tried to yell at him, but it was too muffled and faint to hear. "That sounds much better." He laughed along with the other men. Dani was really frustrated now. Then she realized this was her chance. She did the only thing she could do.

"Ow!" The bald guy yelled, as he pulled his hand off Dani's mouth. He held it tightly. "She bit me! That little rat bit me!"

Ian snarled at her. "Men, grab her!"

Dani reacted fast. As the sunglasses dude came at her, she kicked him square in the groin. He doubled over and moaned in pain. The bald man went to grab here, but as he did Dani punched him in the stomach then kicked him in the shin. She had to learn to fight for herself growing up, so this wasn't something she really had to think about. Riley must have gotten the idea, because he quickly caught on. He kicked the buff dude's knee, causing his legs to buckle. He stumbled backwards, releasing his grip on Riley. Riley then kicked him in the side, while Danielle kicked Ian in the same spot she kicked the sunglasses guy. This was there opportunity.

"Run!" Riley shouted. They both darted out the grocery store exit doors. They sprinted across the parking lot. Neither of them turned back to see if they were bring chased. They made it to Riley's red convertible and jumped in. Riley floored the gas paddle and they sped away out of the parking lot onto the main road.


	7. Nice Conversation at the Dinner Table

**Hi, guys! Okay, so I admit, the last chapter was a little out there. IDK if you guys would like it or not, but I felt like I needed to add some crazy action scene into the story. Please comment and tell me what you guys thought! Thanks! Here ya go! Chapter 7! Hope you like it! And do I even have to say it…REVIEW! Okay, so I had too, hehe. ;)**

Chapter 7

"That was way to close!" Dani cried from the passenger's seat of Riley's car.

"Are you crazy?" Riley screamed at her.

"What?" Dani asked in surprise.

"What were you thinking? Know Ian knows of you! And seeing how we ran out together and jumped in the car, I'm pretty sure he knows we know each other!" Riley was so mad at Dani for exposing herself like that, but as soon as he was finished yelling he felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to let you get kidnapped, or hurt, or killed!" Dani yelled back at him. She slammed herself back in the seat. Her face was twisted with angry and sadness. How could he say that to her? She had only been trying to help him! They rode the rest of the way home in silence. Once they got back, Riley pulled his car through the large double gates. The gates were electronic and could only be entered by a key code. He pulled down the long driveway and in front of four-car garage. Dani was about to pull her door open when it suddenly locked. She turned to Riley with a confused expression.

"Why'd you do that?" She questioned.

"Alright, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." He admitted. He really was like a second uncle to Danielle.

"Thanks, I shouldn't have interfered." She agreed.

"You do realize that now one of us has to tell Ben and Abigail what happened." He proclaimed.

"I will." I offered. "I'm the one who messed up, I should tell them."

"Yeah, but I'm the adult, I should explain what happened." Riley suggested.

"We'll both tell them, okay?" Dani said.

"Okay, deal." Riley agreed.

Five minutes later they walked through the kitchen door and found Ben and Abigail sitting at the table, examining papers.

"Hey," Ben greeted them as he turned around in his chair. "Where's the stuff we set you to get?" He asked, noticing neither of them was carrying a grocery sack.

"Um, we kind of had a run in with some old pals." Riley stammered. Ben's eyes grew large and the color drained from his face. Abigail looked equally worried.

"Riley, please tell me you're kidding." Ben hoped.

"Nope…it was Ian." He spoke softly. "And he kind of knows about Dani, but he doesn't know she's your niece! Just that she knows me…and more than likely you guys too."

Abigail slapped a hand to her forehead. Ben just sighed.

"So he's closer than we thought. Why don't you two join us and explain what happened." Ben motioned to the empty seats at the table. Danielle and Riley exchanged worried glances, but reluctantly sat down with Abigail and Ben and began to explain their crazy afternoon.

~15 minutes later~

"So then, I bit his hand and kicked him where guys don't normally want to be kicked." Dani explained.

"Yeah, so we knocked them all down and escaped to my car." Riley continued.

"And that's what happened." Dani concluded.

"So you guys are okay, you-you weren't physically hurt or anything, right?" Ben asked in concern.

"Yeah, we're okay." Riley confirmed.

"Well, know we need to get working on finding this treasure fast!" Ben decided.

"Riley, something I never understood was how you came across that rock." Abigail told him.

"It was found by my brother. He was found in a small desert patch of land by Area 51. The patch had many bones and skulls that didn't look exactly human…anyway, that's something the fellows at the Area 51 are still working on. My brother works at Area 51 and he came across it. When they found it, they hadn't noticed the words on it, so they didn't feel the need to keep it to examine. My brother is a huge cheapskate so he sent it to me for my birthday. I noticed the inscription on the bottom ad felt like it was something you could figure out and that's the storty of the rock." Riley finished.

"Wow." Dani spoke up. Everyone paused for a moment to think. "Hey what are these?" Dani asked, taking interest in the random papers on the table.

"We were just looking over some of our wedding preparations." Abigail answered.

Danielle grabbed one of the papers and began to read it. "Lilac flowers, vintage style décor, blue silk throw pillow for ring bearer? Classy and fancy, huh? Nice." Dani commented.

"Yup, it's going to be perfect." She said as she gripped Ben's arm and leaned into his chest.

"So, Uncle Ben…the plan?" Dani wondered, changing the subject.

"Right, well, first we must prepare dinner." He said standing up.

Danielle sighed softly. She hated the fact that he was putting it off. She sweetly got up though and began helping him and Riley fix supper.


	8. I Never Liked Airports

**Okay, so the last chapter was pretty boring, sorry. I was tired and didn't know what else to say. It was of a supporting chapter I guess. I'll make the next one more exciting! Anyway, next chapter, YAY! REVIEW PEOPLE, PLEASE! Also, I'm mega sorry for not updating in a while!**

Chapter 8

"It's risky…it's very risky." Ben said, skeptically.

"Ben, it's the same tactic we used for the Declaration." Riley observed.

"I realize that and I'm fully aware it can result in prison, but I believe that if we study the museum enough we can do it." Ben concluded. Everyone was sitting around the dinner table enjoying Abigail's homemade tacos and Dani's delicious iced tea.

"So…how are we going to do this?" Dani wondered, picking up her glass to take a drink.

"It may take some time but as soon as we have all the information we need to steal it, we'll be on our way to London." Abigail decided.

"Really? Just like that we're deciding to travel halfway around the world to steal the Rosetta Stone." Dani was leaning forward, wondering if this was really her family. If it was…she kind of liked it. Who else would have an uncle and a soon-to-be aunt who would let her join them in stealing a national artifact.

"I prefer the term, barrow not steal." Her uncle commented.

"Okay, so we 'borrow' it. Then what?" Riley wondered.

"Well…" Ben's voice trailed off as he explained how everything was going down.

"Okay, security check-in is over there. Everyone have their passports?" Ben asked. The four of them were hustling through the airport, trying to reach their flight for England.

"Yup!" Abigail, Dani, and Riley chimed. Suddenly Ben slowed to a stop. He motioned toward the restroom sign.

"Anyone need to go to the restroom before we continue?"

"Uncle Ben, we aren't five." Dani proclaimed sarcastically.

"I do." Riley announced, sheepishly. Abigail and Dani just stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

Ben sighed loudly. "Hurry up." With that Riley rushed into the clearly marked men's room. He went in the first stall he saw and did his business. He was about to leave the stall when he suddenly heard a familiar voice followed by many laughs. It was the cold dead laugh of Ian Howe.

"I still can't believe Gates hasn't heard of the treasure." His British accent spoke out.

"We don't know that." One of the many men Ian always had with him. Riley couldn't put a face to his voice.

"Have you seen him here at all?" We check this whole entire place! If he's not on the flight, we'll know for sure." He explained. "There's one thing that still bothers me though."

"What?"

"Who was the girl with Poole?"

"I read an article about Ben reconnecting with a lost family member," Another one of his henchmen said. "A niece I think." Riley could only hear silence for a minute. His heart was pounding and he was shaking with fear that they might find him.

"That's interesting." Ian finally spoke. "Come on, we've got to get to the flight."

Riley heard shuffles of feet. He waited for a while after the footsteps were gone. Riley cautiously came out from the stall. He nervously ran out of the restroom. Glancing around wildly, he found the rest of the group far down from the bathroom in front of a snack bar. When he got there Abby and Ben were ordering food and Dani was staring off into space and daydreaming. He approached her with a shaky breath.

"What took you so long?" She wondered. Instead of saying something back, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side where aunt and uncle couldn't hear them.

"What?" Dani demanded.

"I-I uh ran into Ian…again." Riley stammered. Dani's facial expression turned from confused to worried in a heartbeat.

"Riley…are you sure?" Dani was making sure.

"I'm positive. They know you're Ben's niece and they are on the same flight as us! They know about the stone!"

"Now what? The minute they spot one of us, they'll pull out a gun faster than we can say run!"

"We have to tell-" Riley began.

"Ready?" Ben asked.

Riley and Dani looked up in surprise.

"Ben…we have a problem." Riley declared. Ben looked at him curiously. He opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance.

"Hello, Ben." A British voice spoke from behind them. This time they all looked up in shock. Ben locked eyes with the blonde, scarred man.

"Ian." Is all he could say.

"I see you are onto the little alien case as well," He peered past Ben and smiled grimly at the 13 year old girl standing as still as a statue. "Aw, this must be your new niece. Dani was it?"

Ben shifted in front of him, blocking his view. "What do you want, Ian?"

"What do you think, Ben? Revenge. Lay off this treasure hunt…and no harm will come to any of you."

"You're a sick man, Ian Howe." Abigail spoke out.

"Thank you, Dr. Chase." He coaxed. "And we don't want you to lose your newest addition to the family, know do we?" He looked toward Dani again. Ben gave Ian a death glare.

"Well, see you around, Ben." He walked out of the snack bar with his large friends.

"Uncle Ben…what'd he mean by 'losing the newest addition to your family'?" Dani nervously asked.

"Oh…nothing."

**Again really sorry for the no updates and the long wait and the short chapter! I'll try harder on the next chapter! **


End file.
